Lore
Here you'll find an introduction to the lore and basics of Gogos Crazy Bones. What is a Gogo? As soon as you put a Gogo in your hand, you'll see why it is so original. Its face, shape and colouring is unique. But there are lots more things you need to know about the Gogos. ' Name and number' Every Gogo has a name and number. You'll find their names in this wiki. If you look closely, you'll find the number on the back of the Gogo, Colours Each Gogo is available in x different colours. You'll find one colour on the sticker, and the other colours in the wiki. ' Sticker' There is a sticker for each Gogo that can be placed inside a sticker album. What are they like? Each Gogo is very special and they're all different. If you want to know more about them, look for their descriptions in the wiki. Plus, each Gogo has a special ability. ' The back' Look at the back of your Gogos... it's obvious they're from the same family. Their shape is designed so that you can hold them, or even throw them, with just one finger. No Gogo will feel strange in your hands. How to play? The most important thing for Gogos is playing. You can find some different games to play with your Gogos here on the wiki. Favourite game ' ' The favourite game is the one that the Gogo usually performs best in. Don't accept any imitation! The real Gogos are only from Magic Box Int. Pick up a Gogo and turn it over to check that it has the Magic Box Int stamp. The Magic Box Int stamp guarantees that your Gogo is an original, has a fantastic bounce and is in a bright, shiny colour. Series 1 Lore Here come Gogos Crazy Bones! It's madness. They're everywhere! Some say that they come from the air after jumping out of an aeroplane. Is that possible? We don't know. What we do know is that there are lots of them, they're great, colourful, fun and and they've come to have a good time. They're Gogos Crazy Bones! Meet them in this wiki and enter their world. The news had spread fast. The Gogos' arrival has really hit the streets. Headlines: "Big little stars", "School bags are full of Gogo pictures", "Even adults confess 'We love 'em!'", "Children never get tired of playing... and neither do the Gogos". The really lucky ones were able to meet the Gogos in person. How cool is that? The Gogos love to play all the time. So, let's have some fun. Throw a Gogo and hear its unique sound when it hits the ground and watch out for its fantastic bounce. You'll find some fun games explained in the wiki. Improve your aim, count the number of bounces and see which Gogos are best for each game. If you want to make the game more exciting, why not decide with your friends that whoever wins the game can keep some of the Gogos as a prize. Have a go! And why not invent some new games for yourself. Remember, when you have a Gogo in your hand, you're the real expert. Let the adventure begin! There's no end to the fun! You already know some games, but there are more. The best thing about Gogos is that there are thousands of ways to play with them: on your own, with friends, with one Gogo, with lots of Gogos, just play! You make the rules. Pick up your Gogos and... let's play! Series 2 "Evolution" Lore Gogos have evolved! Use the Evolution bar in the sticker album to see how much each character has evolved. You can recognise the Gogo's with Translucent Evolution by their glittery, see-through bodies. Series 3 "Explorer" Lore Have you met the Gogos Explorer characters? Just look around because they are easy to find anywhere. The Gogos Explorers are everywhere! Their curiosity and love of adventure take them all over the place. They may be in corners, inside a drawer, on a toy train, or in your pencil case and they also go to faraway places like snow-capped mountains, deserts or even underwater. The Gogos Explorers have no limits! Discover all their secrets and you'll never stop playing with them. Things are getting crazier and crazier and the fun doesn't stop! Series 5 "Superstar" Lore Congratulations to all Gogos fans! We know you have played with almost every one; the crazy ones, the fun ones, the evolved ones, the adventurers, the ones full of energy... to make sure you haven't missed any, use this wiki, which is a collection of each Gogos series (Series 1, Series 2 "Evolution", Series 3 "Explorer", Series 4 "Power" and much more). Best of all, we have the new Superstar Gogos, a celebration of the real favourites from each series. Check out their spectacular colours and when you pick one up you will feel a real difference. They're a whole new sensation in your hands! The other great addition to this collection are the new Gogos Cubes! They're perfect for framing your favourite Gogos and for building a world of games.